The only exception
by Iriome chan
Summary: No es fácil ser el hermano mayor y padre al mismo tiempo, no cuando tu hija y tu hermana son la misma persona, de apenas tres años...no cuando tus padres y hermano mayor han muerto dejándote solo en el mundo con tu hermana pequeña,Cuando me eh cerrado al amor, por que ella lo necesita y merece, por que soy lo único que tiene y ella es lo único que tengo..(sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1: ellas, Mikoto, Sakura y yo

Hola antes que nada, quiero decir que no es plagio, esta historia es mía y también esta publicada en la pagina de , bajo el seudónimo de Iriome-chan.

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

_Cursiva: recuerdos…_

**~The only exception ~**  
**Capitulo 1:**

**Pov Sasuke.**

_"Hoy en la madrugada hubo un accidente en las calles principales de Tokio, los reportes indican que al parecer es la familia Uchiha dueña de una de las empresas más importantes de Tokio, según ahora nos aseguran solo hay un sobreviviente en el auto, una pequeña de apenas un año de la cual no se sabe si tiene alguna relación con la familia…"_

"Y aquí estoy yo una vez más, en la universidad konoha mirando por la ventana, ignorando a todo aquel que se me acerque, contando las horas ya pasadas, con un solo objetivo en mente…volver a casa y mirar a mi pequeña Mikoto…el dobe de naruto no deja de quejarse, sobre no se qué cosas, sinceramente, no me interesa, la puerta se abre y ahí entra esa mota de pelos rosados…quien diría que pondría mi mundo de cabeza…"

**Pov normal.**

Hola soy sakura Haruno espero llevarme bien con ustedes—dice la pelirrosa sonriendo.

Bien sakura, puedes sentarte al lado de Uchiha—dice Iruka sonriendo.

Hai—contesta caminando hacia donde el profesor señalo.

Naruto mira sonriendo a sakura, y su mente ya comienza a maquinar un plan, sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza, como si tuviera o se diera la razón, toca el hombro de Sasuke y espera, no pasa nada, vuelve a tocar un par de veces su hombro, mas no hay reacción alguna, molesto toma su lapicero de puntillas y sopla dándole así en la nuca con una puntilla, Sasuke molesto se voltea, y sakura ahoga una pequeña risa, se ah dado cuenta desde antes…

Eres un teme-Sasuke—dice naruto riendo.

Dobe—contesta y voltea al frente nuevamente.

Vamos, hoy iré a visitar a mi—no completa la frase Sasuke le ah dado un golpe en la cabeza..

Cállate—espeta serio—sabes que ese tema es un asunto familiar—sentencia.

Ya, tan familiar que la prensa lo sabe—contesta naruto molesto cruzando los brazos.

Ese fue tu error naruto—dice serio—y hoy no puedes ir—sentencio—prometí llevarla a dar un paseo por el parque—sentencia sonriendo de lado.

Naruto niega con la cabeza sonriendo, definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado, mas ese asunto no se tocaba, aun recordaba como la prensa hizo un escándalo, al saber que su mejor amigo era padre de una pequeña de tres años…fue todo un caos…

**Pov Sasuke.**

Mire una vez más el reloj, deseando que pase rápido el tiempo, ni siquiera me interesa lo que Iruka habla o explica, miro a mi derecha y sakura me sonríe, siento algo extraño, seguro es la ansiedad de querer salir para llegar con Mikoto…

sabes que mires el reloj no ayudara, solo se hará más lento el tiempo—comenta sonriendo.

Hn, valla—contesto serio.

Soy sakura un gusto—dice sonriendo.

Sasuke Uchiha—contesto.

Sonríe y vuelve su vista al pizarrón, bueno al menos no se comporto como las demás, miro el reloj de nuevo, es cierto, se hace más lento…toca la campana apenas es el descanso dejo mis cosas tal y como estan, el dobe de naruto ah invitado a sakura a almorzar, bueno no importa demasiado…una vez en el campus, ino sonríe con el tonto de Sai…tenten golpea a Neji y Hinata sonríe al vernos llegar o más bien al ver llegar a naruto…

ella es sakura Dattebayo—comenta alegre naruto.

Ola sakura—contesta ino—espero podamos ser buenas

amigas—sentencia sonriendo.

Lo mismo espero—comenta ella sonriendo.

Ehy Sasuke iras a la fiesta de la compañía Shimura?—pregunta Sai.

No iré—contesto mirando el celular.

Hay vamos, solo será un momento, además puedes llevarla—dice Sai intentando convencerme.

Eh dicho no—contesto fríamente.

Todos me miran como si fuese el fin del mundo, yo solo negó con la cabeza y me alejo, escucho a naruto decirle a sakura que no pasa nada, que es normal, ella solo asiente con la cabeza, pero logro mirar algo extraño en sus ojos, apago el celular no estoy de humor, prácticamente ir a las empresas Shimura es ir para que danzo intente comprarme las acciones…

TEME!—escucho los gritos desesperados de naruto.

No tomo importancia seguro solo quiere dinero para ramen…miro como todos se acercan preocupados, sakura tiene una cara de confusión, naruto se detiene frente mío, toma aire el perdido por la carrera, le miro expectante esperando una explicación o alguna tontería.

Es…es Miko-chan—dice y la alarma en mi cerebro se enciende.

Que pasa ¡?—digo alterado.

Un ataque, esta en el hospital, Shizune la ah llevado—aseguro preocupado.

Enciendo el celular, salgo corriendo no me interesan los gritos, eh olvidado mis cosas lo sé, al menos naruto las llevara al hospital después, por suerte siempre cargo con las llaves del auto, lo enciendo y me pongo en marcha al hospital, al llegar miro a Shizune aliviada, me indica con la cabeza que puedo pasar a verle, entro y ahí esta sonriéndome con esos pequeños orbes negros, que tanto amo…

Papi—llama sonriendo—te quiero—espeta riendo un poco.

Suelto el aire contenido, y sonrió ella es lo último que me queda…aunque sea mi hermana, ella sabe que soy su papa, eso es lo que le eh dicho siempre…porque solo nos tenemos a nosotros…


	2. Chapter 2: ella los problemas comienzan

**rachel**

**gemini**

**Isabela-chan nyaa**

**setsuna17**

**Gracias por sus comentarios aqui la conti..n.n'**

* * *

Es un sasusaku.

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, naruto & Hinata. Etc.  
Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

Cursiva: recuerdos…

**~The only exception ~**  
**  
****Capitulo 2:**

_"En estos momentos han confirmado que efectivamente se trata de la familia uchiha, en estos instantes se confima que bordo del auto viajaban Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, el más joven de la familia no está abordo, y de la menor aun no se sabe nada..."_

Mire el reloj llevábamos aproximadamente 4 horas en el hospital, tras estudios, observaciones y otras cosas...era definitivo mi pequeña mikoto padece asma, normalmente esto no seria problema ahora, más shizune pronto se ira, asi que esto nos complicara las cosas no demasiado pero...pediré permiso para ausentarme dos semanas o un mes…en la universidad.

Vamos miko—digo sonriendo.

Si papi—contesta sonriendo.

No habla demasiado, de hecho solo lo hace cuando le apetece o alguien le agrada, son las 6 de la tarde aun hay tiempo para cenar fuera de casa, abrocho su cinturón de seguridad, y le sonrio, mañana tendré que llevarla a la universidad, será difícil...

Que quieres cenar?—cuestiono.

No..no...Lo se—murmura riendo.

Que te parece...un pizza?—pregunto sonriéndole por el espejo.

Esta bien—contesta.

Seguimos por un par de calles mas, bajamos del auto y entramos al restaurant, espero que no llamen a la prensa, o habrá un completo desastre...nos sentamos y viene la camarera con digamos miradas no muy decentes...mikoto frunce el seño y bufa, es demasiado celosa...

Papi—llama logrando que el rostro de la chica se horrorice.

Que sucede?—pregunto.

Hnmp!, vamo a casa!—exige molesta.

Solo cena, ¿bien?, despues iremos a casa, lo prometo—espeto señalandole a la mesera las ordenes.

Bien—contesta para despues reir.

Suspiro, y niego con la cabeza, nos dan las pizzas y comenzamos a comer, siento miradas sobre nosotros, ¡vamos no otra vez!

Ya has terminado princesa?—cuestiono.

Ya papi—dice riendo.

Vamos, mañana sera un largo dia, asi que vamos vale—digo sonriéndole.

Bien—contesta.

Pagamos y salimos de ahi, la mayoría de veces comemos fuera, o siempre lo hacemos, ya no recuerdo...al llegar a casa o el "castillo" como mikoto lo llama, la subo a su recamara...una vez lista para dormir me quedo ahi hasta que se duerme, salgo de la habitación y enciendo el celular...

10 mensajes de voz.

1.- teme!, has olvidado tus cosas, por cierto cuida a miko-chan, les vere mañana!.

2.- soy yo otra vez teme!, a que sakura-chan es linda no?, en fin supongo que no habéis ido al parque pero mañana iremos, por cierto invite a hinata y a sakura, espero no te moleste, además estoy seguro de que miko-chan adorara a sakura, ya sabes es agradable, en fin olvidadizo! Mañana llevare tus cosas.

3.-¡Yo!, sasuke han llegado invitaciones para la fiesta de los Shimura, son un fastidio, realmente prefiero leer mis novelas que ir a sus fiestas, en fin mañana hare una visita por la universidad te vere...Kakashi...

4.-sasuke, soy gaara, tenemos ciertos problemas con la empresa que esta en osaka, han estado faltando algunas cuentas, ciertamente temos sospechas de alguien pero debes venir cuando puedas, cuidate y saludame a mikoto.

Bien quizas las cosas no estan tan bien, subo a mi recamara y encuentro a mikoto hecha un ovillo en la cama, creo que es hora de darme por vencido, aun no dormira sola...por la mañana la levanto, se talla sus pequeños ojos y bozteza, sonrio revolviendole el pelo a las 11 ya estamos aqui en la universidad...

Tego una flo para ti, papi...tego un beso pada tu papi...tengo un abazo para ti papi, y tengo amor para tii...—canta mientras vamos a ver a la directora.

Asi que todo eso tienes para mi?—pregunto divertido.

Si, solo pada tii—dice riendo.

Quieres ver a naruto?—pregunto.

Siii!—grita riendo.

Vale, mira ahi viene—digo señalandolo.

NADUTO!—grita agitando sus brazos.

Ehy ola, venga deja a papá hacer unas cosas vale y ven con migo daremos un paseo por toda la escuela—dice mientras le doy a mikoto.

Ni un solo rasguño—amenazo serio.

Ya, ya teme, ni un rasguño—dice levantando la mano.

Me alejo a paso rapido entre menos tarde, mejor solo hay un problema, Tsunade no es un hueso facil de roer, miro la puerta de su oficina y toco, después de un pase, entro, u bueno a sus 50 no parece tenerlos...

Que sucede Uchiha?—pregunta.

Necesito un permiso—sentencio.

Cuanto tiempo?—cuestiona.

Un mes—digo sin mas.

Ya veo—murmura—entonces no hay problema en que te asigne a alguien para que te de los trabajos despues de clases cierto?.

No hay problema—digo a regañadientes.

Sakura haruno—espeta y yo quedo estupefacto-puedes irte, yo le dare la direccion de tu casa—sentencia.

Hai, con permiso—digo saliendo de ahi.

Camino pensando en varias cosas, esto podria ser un problema, busco a naruto con la mirada, supongo que estan en el campus, camino hacia ahi ignorando las miradas, y palabras de las chicas...doy la vuelta ahí están, mikoto habla con...¿Sakura?...no puede ser esto no lo esperaba, camino escondiéndome y escucho lo que hablan...

Ne Miko-chan, que te gusta?—fescucho preguntar a sakura.

Me gusta etar con mi papá, y solo eso—contesta sacándole una sonrisa a sakura.

Valla, eso es bueno—contesta sonriéndole.

A mikoto le ah caído bien, más que las demás chicas puedo notarlo, esto me traerá problemas, lo presiento, camino hacia ellas con paso normal, mikoto me ve y sonrie, aqui vamos sera divertido ver la cara que pone Haruno cuando me llame...

PÁPA!—grita mikoto sonriendo.

Sakura contra todo pronóstico, sonríe y mira con ternura el como mikoto tira de mi...que...que es esto?, porque no se ah aterrorizado como las demas?, esto es extraño...y porque se siente bien que me mire de esta forma, como ahora?.

Quita esa cara sasuke-kun—espeta sakura divertida.

Pasa a un lado de nosotros y cuando ha llegado cerca de naruto y hinata, mikoto sonríe ampliamente…

Ella me agada papi, es bonita, y tiene cabelo rosa!—grita abrazándome..

**...Esto no es bueno...**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿oka-san?

**_(Gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y alerta, al igual que. Los que comentan. ARIGATO)_**

Es un sasusaku.

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke&sakura, naruto&Hinata. Etc.

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a MasashiKishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

_Cursiva: recuerdos…_

**~The only exception ~**  
**Capítulo 3:**

* * *

_El único sobreviviente de la familia Uchiha ah aclarado que la niña es parte de su familia mas no especifico que tipo de relación tenia con ella, se han escuchado rumores que la pequeña es su hija por su extremo parecido mas el solo ha dicho "Es mi familia, acaban de morir mis padres y hermanoy ustedes solo piensan en que es la niña de mi?, por favor tengan respeto…", muchos dicen que el accidente es y fue provocado mas no se sabe nada de ello…._

Papi—llama mikoto sonriendo aun mientras mira a Sakura.

Que sucede?—cuestiono confundido.

Que eh ella de mi?—pregunta sonriendo dulcemente.

No es nada, cariño—contesto sonriéndole.

Y como puedo llamala?—pregunta riendo un poco.

Eso debes preguntárselo a ella—respondo sabiendo que no

viene nada bueno—además…vamos que se nos hace tarde para ir al parque—sentencio.

Ya no responde nada, solo mira a Sakura caminar y sonríe, por KAMI!, solo una ayuda por esta vez…no me abandones, no necesito que ahora mikoto se encariñe demasiado con ella, Sakura mira y sonríe, porque sonríe?

Ne miko-chan, llegando que te gustaría hacer?—pregunta sonriendo.

Basta Sakura no lo hagas…no puede ser no está pasando, mikoto ha sonreído y le ha estirado los brazos para que la cargue?, es que ella no comprende?...

Eres muy dulce ven aquí—llama Sakura tomándola en brazos.

Portate bien si?—cuestiono mirando a mikoto.

Si—contesta simplemente y vuelve su atención a Sakura.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos esto no me está pasando me está robando prácticamente el amor de mi hija!, vale no es para tanto…miro a naruto sonriendo mientras señala a sakura y a mikoto, rayos estoy perdido…

como puedo lamarte?—escucho que pregunta, no mikoto no lo hagas.

Pues no lo se—contesta Sakura—puedes llamarme como quieras—sentencia.

No, no lo se—responde mikoto sonrojándose un poco.

Vale, eso es un problema—dice Sakura sonriendo—pero

umm puedes decirme como quieras eso no me molestara, lo prometo, además me agradas—le dice sonriéndole, porque a mí?

Entoces puedo…llamarte…oka…

Mikoto—llamo antes de que lo diga.

Esta bien aun no comprende del todo—dice Sakura sonriendo—puedes llamarme oka-san vale?, pero ahora compremos algunos dulces y dejemos al ogro feo que tienes por papa—dice Sakura riendo.

Genial—murmuro rodando los ojos.

Les miro con cierto recelo, porque lo hacen?, veo a hinata alcanzarlas y a naruto acercarse a mi, esto no esta mejorando en nada, ella…ella esta poniendo mi mundo de cabeza y no me agrada…

Que pasa teme?—pregunta Naruto confundido.

Pasa, que ahora soy el ogro de la película—respondo molesto.

No te entiendo—dice rascándose la nuca—pero a mikoto parece gustarle Sakura no?.

Hmp—espeto frunciendo el ceño.

Las chicas a veces son inentendibles—murmuro naruto con aires de grandeza a que viene eso?.

Dobe—murmuro con una sonrisa de lado burlona.

Sabes, supongo que ella—dice señalando a Sakura—va a cambiarte todo!, absolutamente todo y no lo niegues hasta te atrae—dice acusadoramente.

Estas demente—respondo indiferente.

Ya, ya que después me darás la razón—dice caminando a para con ellas.

Camino sin mucho interés, será mejor volver a casa, sin duda alguna ya tengo bastante de esto, y aún más lo que me falta soportar cuando ella valla después de clases a mi casa, a darme los deberes y aun mas mikoto la vera más que molesto…

Hora de ir a casa—espeto tomando a mikoto.

No quiedo!—dice frunciendo el ceño.

Estoy cansado vamos—pido con voz suave.

NO—grita removiéndose entre mis brazos.

Mikoto por favor—espeto comenzando a molestarme.

He dicho NOOO—grita mas fuerte y todos me miran genial simplemente genial—MAMA NO QUIEDO IRME—grita mientras patalea.

MIKOTO BASTA!—grito desesperado.

Logra zafarse de mis brazos y se pone de pie en el suelo, me mira con su pequeña cara contraída, no por favor no llores…jamás le había gritado…pero esta vez me ah hecho perder lo estribos, comienza a derramar lágrimas, intento tocarla mas se esconde tras Sakura, ella me mira y niega con la cabeza, toma a mikoto en brazos y se aleja un poco…ahora la culpa me carcome.

Creo que esto traerá problemas—murmura naruto señalando a un lado, genial lo han gravado que más puede pasarme que llueva?!.

Simplemente genial, comenzó a llover ahora que tenía voz de profeta?, naruto se despidió con la cabeza al igual que hinata y partieron y yo…yo me quede ahí como idiota mojándome en medio de la nada, mikoto esta con Sakura cubriéndose bajo una pequeña caseta…bajo la mirada y no me muevo, bueno al menos enfermándome me sentiré menos mal…

Vamos a enfermarnos si seguimos aquí—susurra Sakura cerca de mi—mikoto ya está mejor, anda vamos—pide sonriendo aun estando mojada, como puede hacerlo?.

Subimos a mi auto, mojados hasta decir basta, mikoto me miraba de forma distante y esto no me agrada, suspiro...

Solo dale tiempo-escucho decir a sakura-tal vez, solo le ah sorprendido, pero...ella estara bien, estoy segura.

Para serte sincero jamas le habia gritado-acepte, demo por que si apenas le conocia.

Ya veo-murmuro sonriendo de manera calida.

¿Hacia donde?-cuestione.

En el proximo semaforo, gira a la derecha, despues tres calles al fondo y listo llegamos a las residencias donde vivo-contesta sin dejar de sonreir.

Solo sonrei de lado, mikoto miraba por la ventana, ya arreglaria las cosas una vez estuvieramos en la casa, me detuve al inicio de las residencias, baje los seguros del auto y espere no era un mal lugar de hecho estaba cerca de las residencias donde viviamos mikoto y yo.

Bien supongo que los vere mañana adios sasuke-kun-dice sonriendo-adios miko-chan, te vere mañana.

Aios mamá-cintesto sin mirarla.

Te veremos mañana entonces-dije despidiendome.

Sakura solo sonrio y cerro la puerta, una vez lo hizo, baje los seguros y me puse en marcha a casa, al llegar mikoto no dijo nada, la baje del auto y abri la casa una vez dentro la baje, suspire no podia seguir asi con ella...

Princesa-llame.

Mande-contesto sin mirarme.

Escucha yo...lo siento no debi gritarte-dije agachandome a su altura.

Pero...lo...hicite, papi-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

Perdona vale?-pregunte.

Va..vale-responde para despues abrazarme.

No se a que hora me quede dormido, pero sabia que no habia dormido casi nada, mikoto dormia tranquila, me levante y fui a la cocina, no era mi fuerte, tras varios intentos fallados me rendi eran las 11, mire en la sala y mikoto parecia una muñeca sin moverse...

Lo lamento hoy desayunaremos fuera-dije hiriendo mi propio orgullo.

Po que no llamas a mama-murmuro mientras su estomago sonaba.

Sakura dices?-pregunte.

Mamá-dijo corrigiendome.

Sakura-brame.

MAMÁ-grito frunciedo el ceño.

Vale, no pienso discutir solo comamos fuera si?-cuestione.

Invita a mamá-dijo sonriendo.

No lo hare-arremeti.

Bien, no comede entonces-dijo mientras su estomago rugia y se sonrojaba.

Vale, vale lo hare-acepte, pero entonces sonrei, no tenia su numero punto para mi!-no tengo su numero, lo lamento-dije serio, pero por dentro sonreia.

Toma-dijo dandome una hoja.

**Le note el numero por si necesitaban algo, espero no te moleste sasuke-kun...atte: Sakura.**

...Demonios, punto para mikoto...

**Marcador: mikoto 1/0 sasuke**


	4. Chapter 4: abuelo

**Gracias por comentar, realmente me alegro que les guste la historia! C:**

* * *

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, naruto & Hinata. Etc.  
Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

_Cursiva: recuerdos…_

**~The only exception ~**  
**Capitulo 4:**

* * *

_"Nadie ah confirmado nada cerca del incidente de la familia, según han comentado entre rumores, Sasuke Uchiha parece tener un lazo muy especial con la menor de 1 año, la cual ahora sabemos se llama Mikoto Uchiha, y formalmente es parte de la familia mas no se sabe con exactitud que relación tiene con el joven"_

Mire la hoja deseando prenderle fuego, suspire estaba acabado, además que le diré..."ah hola sakura, sabes salgamos a comer, ya sabes Mikoto me lo ah pedido"...hasta suena patético en mi mente...mire a Mikoto y tomo el celular, para llamarla…

Hola?—contesta.

Hola soy Sasuke—digo controlándome de no gruñir de frustración.

Oh, valla que sucede todo va bien?—pregunta.

Hay un problema, han terminado las clases?—pregunto con esperanza que diga que no.

Si ya lo han hecho, umm de hecho voy en camino a tu casa—contesta escucho su risa.

Te esperamos—sentencio, maldita suerte..

Negó con la cabeza, porque me dejo controlar por Mikoto…ah si malditos niños con sus poderes dominantes…Mikoto sonríe más aun así como si pudiera leerme la mente.

Solo esta vez has ganado—digo ofendido.

No contesta solo mira su oso y le abraza, genial ahora me ignora, que falta que me diga "sakura es mejor que tu en todo?", negó con la cabeza me estoy volviendo paranoico, subimos al segundo piso y arregle a Mikoto, intente peinarla pero fue inútil, nuestro cabello siempre ah sido rebelde…por decir así, tocan la puerta y ahí esta ella sonriendo como siempre…

Hola, sasuke-kun, mikoto-chan-dice sonriendo.

Ola-susurra mikoto.

Hn, pasa-digo haciéndome a un lado.

Vale, ya han desayunado?-pregunta mirando, ¿Qué? enserio es el dia pisotea el orgullo de sasuke uchiha?.

No, papi no tabe cocina-dice mikoto señalando la cocina.

Puedo?-pregunta sakura mirándome.

Toda tuya-digo abriendo la puerta de la cocina-por cierto, comenzare con los apuntes-sentencio.

Ella solo asiente sonriendo y me da la mochila, la tomo y camino a la sala, dios hasta ahora invade mi cocina, suspiro frustrado y comienzo a sacar sus libretas de apuntes, tiene bonita letra es entendible hasta podria contratarla de secretaria, pero que demonios digo, comienzo con historia es mas facil, han pasado 2 horas y un delicioso olor llega a mi, me levanto y camino a la cocina, escucho a sakura hablarle a mikoto...

Asi que mikoto, ya casi esta la comida, solo unos minutos mas-dice sakura.

¿Novio?-pregunta mikoto no, porque hace eso?!.

No lo tengo-escucho decir a sakura-hace tiempo, iba a casarme, aunque se que no entiendes aun mucho, pero aun asi supe que no era lo mejor y lo deje, pero sera nuestro secreto vale?-pregunta.

Si-grita mikoto.

Suficiente, abro la puerta y ambas me miran, tardo un poco en responder, sakura da la vuelta y comienza a buscar los platos, de la nada se detiene y escucho como suspira.

Lo escuchaste no?-cuestiona.

Creo que, no debi hacerlo-contesto.

Supongo que debes preguntarte, porque alguien, especialmente una chica no se casa, cuando es el mayor sueño de una o de alguien-dice volteándose y mirándome a los ojos.

Mikoto, podrías ir a tu cuarto un segundo?-pregunto.

Si papi-dice yéndose.

Sinceramente, si me lo eh preguntado-contesto cerrando la puerta de la cocina.

Es el mayor sueño que cualquier chica pueda tener, Sasuke-sentencia, donde esta el ¿kun?- pero hay veces en que solo, un error basta para dejar ese sueño, porque no es correcto, por que cuando esa persona te traiciona no hay mas-termina sonriendo.

Como es que sonríes?-pregunto.

Porque me di cuenta que es un idiota, después de todo encontrarlo con...otra chica no es agradable, pero te libras de un efusivo error-sentencia riendo.

Supongo que tienes razón-digo sonriendo de lado.

Qué te parece si tu me cuentas algo de ti-pregunta sonriendo aun.

Te aburrirás-digo como respuesta-pero si te sirve de algo, tengo que ir a Osaka, algunos problemas con la empresa allá-sentencio.

Osaka es preciosa, antes vivía ahí-dice mientras amarra su cabello.

Es bueno-comento, realmente es fácil hablar con ella.

Qué te parece si olvidamos esto y comemos fuera, Sasuke-kun-sentencia apagando la estufa.

Iré por Mikoto-digo caminando en su busca.

En cuanto salimos de la cocina vimos pisadas en el suelo, de lodo, pero que, caminamos un poco mas y que es esa cosa peluda y sucia...

Ne, teme a que es agradable-escucho decir a naruto.

Si, supongo-contesto...esperen dije naruto!?

Lo fulmino con la mirada y también a su perro que parece zorro, busco a Mikoto y ahí esta jugando con la cosa peluda, arrugo la nariz y sakura ríe, naruto comienza a rascarse la nuca y seguro quiere algo que molesto.

Veras teme, Kurama necesita...

No.-cortó antes de que termine.

Hay por favor si ah Mikoto le gusta-insiste señalándola, yo frunzo el ceño,

Eh dicho no naruto, además me iré a Osaka hoy a media noche, y tengo que buscar a alguien que cuide a Mikoto en seis horas, así que no puede quedarse kurama-sentencio molesto.

Que te ayude sakura-chan, la llevas con tigo a Osaka y así no te separas de Mikoto dejas que el pervertido de Kakashi cuide tu casa con kurama-sugiere, viéndolo bien no es mala idea.

Per-ver-tido?-pregunta sakura incrédula.

Lo conoces?-pregunta naruto con duda.

Pervertido!-grita Mikoto.

Dobe—digo soltándole un golpe a naruto.

Pues etto...es mi...mi padre—dice sakura riendo nerviosa.

Hatake?—pregunto incrédulo.

Hai—sentencia.

Abuelo—dice Mikoto riendo—abuelo y mamá!—sentencia.

Tocan la puerta, miro a naruto y el entiende, sakura toma en brazos a Mikoto y me mira, escucho pasos y veo dos siluetas una es de naruto y la otra de...

ABUEO!—si, denme por castrado.

Saku?, Sasuke?, Mikoto, umm que es eso de...ABUELO?!—grita Kakashi histérico.

Si bueno veras, Kakashi, Mikoto aun esta algo confundida y pues no distingue muy bien que son las personas de ella—intento explicar.

Abuelo—susurra sin creerlo—es lo más hermoso que eh escuchado hasta ahora—dice con corazones en los ojos.

Me escurre una gota de sudor por la frente y a sakura también, suspiro, realmente no tendrá remedio, pero ahora que lo recuerdo sakura es su hija, Mikoto es mi hija, ella le dice mama a sakura, y abuelo a Kakashi…ella los está considerando parte de la familia?

Ne, teme di que te llevaras a sakura-chan al viaje y deja que kurama y Kakashi se queden en tu casa—pide naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mi bebe de viaje con él?—dice Kakashi señalándome con celos.

Prometo no tocarla—digo sonriendo de lado.

No se trata de…pretendes algo con ella?—pregunta con un aura asesina.

Y si fuese así que—respondo riendo un poco.

Bueno—dice Kakashi dándole un dulce a Mikoto—supongo que si ella me dice abuelo, y bueno supongo que puedo dejarla ir con ustedes—sentencia.

Abuelo—grita Mikoto riendo—duce mas—pide riendo.

Se te caerán los pocos dientes que tienes—digo logrando que tire la paleta al suelo.

Sasuke eres malo—me comenta sakura riendo mientras recoge el dulce tirado y lo envuelve en rollo para después tirarlo a la basura.

Como sea—digo indiferente—entonces que piensas sakura, vienes a Osaka?—cuestiono.

Cuenta con ello—acepta sonriendo.

Naruto sonríe complacido, y da pequeños brincos de emoción, pensándolo bien, el fin de semana en Osaka será un poco menos pesado, miro a Kakashi y lo fulmino con la mirada, porque nunca menciono que tenía una hija?

Porque no la mencionaste?—cuestiono cruzándome de brazos.

Porque ella estaba en Osaka, porque pensé que eras un pervertido y porque es mi bebe—dice con ojos soñadores.

No soy tu bebe—grita sakura roja de vergüenza.

Etto, pervertido te encargo a kurama—menciona naruto riendo—y por cierto teme amargado, deberías de relajarte este fin haya en Osaka, piénsalo tú, Mikoto y sakura-chan sonriendo, en la feria, es mas en el festival del tan-abata seria genial no crees?—dice emocionado.

Iba a reprochar pero sakura sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, Kakashi nos miraba extraño, como si quisiese ver a través de mis ojos, desvié la mirada, tenía que llamar a Gaara apara que supiese que iba en camino esta misma noche…

Bueno, supongo que debo ir por mis cosas nos vemos en la noche—dijo sakura sonriendo.

Te veré en la noche—asentí.

Adió mama—dijo Mikoto sonriendo. Soy hombre muerto.

Como que mama—dice tétrico Kakashi mirándome.

Ve…veras, Mikoto le llama así porque ella se lo pidió—conteste señalando a sakura.

Este aquí se rompió una taza y yo me voy a mi casa Dattebayo!—grita naruto, que cobarde.

Dobe, cobarde—murmuro pero me escucha.

Teme.

Dobe.

Teme.

Dobe.

Teme, amargado.

Usuratonkashi—sentencio sonriendo triunfante.

Ya veo que se levan de las mil maravillas—dice sakura con sarcasmo—en fin debo irme, adiós Kakashi, te veré el lunes en la tarde!—grita saliendo de mi casa.

Yo también me voy adiós—dice naruto mientras corre.

Sasuke—llama Kakashi.

Qué pasa?—pregunto confundido.

En Osaka, cuídala bien—pide sorprendiéndome.

Lo hare—sentencio—pero que hay haya, para que me pidas cuidarla—pregunto.

Sasori, eso hay en Osaka—sentencia mirando al suelo.

Kakashi me da a Mikoto y se va, subo a las habitaciones y comienzo a hacer las maletas mas ese nombre me da vueltas en la cabeza, no entiendo porque mas siento rabia al tan solo recordarlo, que me pasa?, y que tendrá el que ver con sakura o por que Kakashi me pidió cuidarla tan celosamente…finalmente dan las 11:40, bajo con Mikoto y subo las maletas al auto, miro a sakura llegar con un abrigo verde y un mayon negro y sus caireles atados en una coleta alta aunque aun así le llegan a la cintura, guardo sus maletas y subimos al auto ella lleva a Mikoto…

Sakura—llamo, no estando muy seguro.

Que sucede Sasuke-kun?—pregunta sonriendo.

Puedo preguntarte algo—cuestiono nervioso.

Dime—contesta riendo.

Quien es Sasori?—pregunto.

Ella no contesta mas se pone pálida y abraza protectoramente a Mikoto, ahora entiendo no debí preguntarle nada, además quien era yo para cuestionarle algo así, no, era nadie en su vida apenas conocidos, y por alguna razón el darme cuenta de esto me molesto, me molesto darme cuenta que ella y yo…

…**No somos nada…**


	5. Chapter 5: encuentros

_Lamento la demora, realmente estos días eh estado ocupada, pero aquí esta el capitulo, muchas me han comentado y otras otros, mas me han agregado la historia a favoritos o alerta, realmente me hacen sentir muy feliz, que bueno que les agrade la historia, ahora se que nunca lo hago pero contestare algunos comentarios del capitulo anterior al final del capitulo..._

_iriome-chan.._

* * *

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, naruto & Hinata. Etc.  
Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

_Cursiva: recuerdos…_

**~The only exception ~**  
**Capitulo 5:**

* * *

_"tras varios rumores y dias es oficial que el prodigio Uchiha se hará cargo de las empresas Uchiha y que no venderá ninguna de las acciones, hoy se le vio a Sasuke Uchiha salir del registro familiar, donde aclaro que la menor es su hija y que la madre de esta volverá cuando pueda ya que esta fuera del país, sin duda alguna fue toda una sorpresa..."_

Sasori-susurra mirándome.

Tal vez yo...

No importa después de todo tiene 3 años casi 4-sentencia mirando a Mikoto.

Con el ibas a casarte-aseguro apretando el volante.

Tu lo has dicho-acepta-es un año mayor que nosotros, lo conocí en la preparatoria, de hecho desde la secundaria mas jamás había reparado en él, el me hablo y todo sucedió, las cosas bueno, digamos que iban según lo planeado, pero...dos dias antes de la boda-dice guardando silencio.

El te traiciono-susurro mirándola de reojo.

Ya sabes, una chica obviamente que le dio lo que yo no-murmura mas hay un sonrojo en su rostro-así que los pille ahí, en su cama, am y lo deje-sentencia riendo.

Eres un caso especial, como una molestia-digo sonriendo de lado.

Si claro señor Uchiha-responde riendo-igualmente usted lo es.

Negó con la cabeza es demasiado fácil estar con ella, sonrió y sigo mirando al frente la escucho tararear una canción, al poco tiempo se duerme, Osaka no esta lejos, solo dos horas de camino, me detengo ambas estan dormidas y yo necesito un café, salgo del auto y pongo los seguros, junto a la alarma, entro a la tienda y me sirvo un café voy a las cajas a pagar...

¿De viaje?-cuestiona la chica, con voz seductora así que obviamente sabe quién soy.

Si con mi esposa eh hija-digo señalándolas, suerte que deje el auto cerca.

Oh valla-dice sorprendida-que tengan buen viaje.

Salgo de la tienda y sonrió una vez dentro del auto, rayos que eh dicho?, las miro durmiendo a ambas y sonrió, enciendo el auto y retomo el camino, esto de viajar así me recuerda a mi familia...negó con la cabeza y me concentro en el camino, una hora y media más tarde estamos en Osaka, continuo hasta la casa de invierno Uchiha, hace tiempo no venia, bajo las maletas y las subo a cada habitación, regreso y aun duermen...

Sakura-susurro moviéndola.

No hay respuesta quito a Mikoto de sus brazos y la subo a la recamara, salgo nuevamente y muevo a sakura finalmente abre los ojos, esta algo confundida, comienza a buscar a Mikoto y no puedo evitar reír un poco

Ella esta dentro saku-digo calmándola.

Oh valla es algo tarde-susurra saliendo del auto-bonita casa Sasuke-kun, te veré mañana, am donde?

Tercera puerta que descanses-sentencio viéndola subir.

Después de limpiar y ordenar todo, subo a recostarme por suerte Temari lleno la despensa, miro la hora 4:00am, cierro los ojos...un olor acaso es sopa de tomate?, eso es imposible, miro a Mikoto dormida son las 11 de la mañana, bajo y el olor es más fuerte, abro la puerta de la cocina...es sakura esta cocinando...

Buenos dias-espeta sonriendo.

Buenos dias-contesto mirando la mesa hay tres platos.

Iré por Mikoto, siéntate enseguida sirvo-dice saliendo de la cocina.

Tomo asiento, espero 5 minutos y entra con Mikoto sonriendo, la sienta y sirve, realmente es buena, un sonido de aceptación sale de mis labios.

Qué bueno que te guste, y bien que se hará hoy?-pregunta

Iremos a la empresa y más tarde no lo sé-contesto.

Qué te parece el acuario?-pregunta sonriendo.

Mamá!, no quedo!-grita Mikoto empujando su plato.

Mikoto, termina-pido mirándola.

No-contesta mirándome.

Vale al rato tendrás hambre, ahora Sasuke-kun termina yo la arreglo-sentencia sonriendo y tomando en brazos a Mikoto.

Me quedo mirando la puerta de la cocina, como un idiota enamorado...esperen dije ¿Enamorado?, que ba tonterías mi amor solo es y será para Mikoto, no habrá ninguna excepción, termino y lavo mi plato, al subir escucho risas, es agradable...sonrió de lado y me comienzo a arreglar...unos minutos mas y ya vamos en el auto.

No demoraremos mucho ahí, solo veré el problema y nos iremos al acuario-sentencio.

Hai-contesta sakura.

Pronto logramos divisar la empresa, estaciono el auto y bajamos, al abrir las puertas todos me miran como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, miro a todos y cada uno, después noto que fijan su mirada en sakura y Mikoto, entramos al elevador y todo termina...

Parecían en shock-dice sakura riendo estrepitosamente.

Realmente soy tan atemorizante?-cuestiono con burla.

Realmente no...De hecho eres alguien bueno-sentencia-cierto Mikoto?, verdad que papa es una buena persona?...

Mikoto ríe divertida, negó con la cabeza finalmente salimos del elevador y miro a Gaara, Temari deja caer una carpeta al suelo, bueno, el que Mikoto haya gritado mama a sakura lo dice todo..

Se breve, saldremos hoy-digo serio mirando a Gaara.

Ya veo-murmura-hubo unas fallas en las cuentas, muchas veces eh preguntado a Karin que sucede mas dice que es lo que hay, siendo sincero ella esta filtrando fondos e información-sentencia señalando un folder.

Llámala-espeto molesto.

Sakura mira confundida mas no dice nada solo se mantiene al margen jugando con Mikoto, realmente ella, ambas se ven felices, supongo que estaría bien ver a Mikoto así varios dias, mis divagaciones son cortadas cuando Karin entra, una sonrisa cínica adorna su rostro...

Esta despedida-sentencio logrando que su rostro se deforme.

Bien, supongo que ahora que no trabajo para ti...podríamos salir a cenar-dice divertida y ami me repugna ver lo ofrecida que es, también noto cono sakura se tensa al escuchar su voz.

Si claro-contesto burlón-a mi esposa eh hija les agradaría cenar con tigo-digo señalando a sakura que esta de espaldas.

Karin no menciona palabra y con un desplante se va de la oficina, Temari mira a sakura repetidas veces y Gaara me mira confundido aunque no lo muestre demasiado, suspiro y me levanto jalo a sakura del brazo y la saco de ahí...

Lamento haber dicho eso-digo mirándola.

Solo compénsalo con la salida de hoy-sentencia.

Sasuke-san, creo que...

Ahora no Matsuri-cortó de inmediato.

Es que es...

Mañana me dirás ahora debo irme, dile a Gaara que llamare más tarde-sentencio yéndome con sakura y Mikoto.

Subimos al auto note a sakura muy pensativa, Mikoto solo reía o señalaba cosas gritando, esos fueron los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida, al llegar al acuario me puse lentes, sakura solo rio divertida y salió con Mikoto, caminamos las primeras secciones riendo y otras más tomando fotografías...paramos cuando el estomago de Mikoto gruño en señal de hambre.

Alguien se ah despertado-dijo sakura divertida.

Dejamos la comida en el auto-digo haciendo una mueca.

Vallamos a...-su palabra queda en el aire.

¿Sakura?-pregunta la voz de un hombre.

Me giro y ahí esta, cabello rojo e ojos cafés, de mi estatura, sakura se tensa y se gira mostrando a Mikoto, la cara de ese tipo es todo un poema, en la mirada de sakura hay ¿resentimiento y odio, mezclado con miedo?, el no es...

Sasori-espeta molesta y algo temerosa, es mi turno de enojarme.

Valla así que no perdiste el tiempo-dice Sasori divertido señalando a Mikoto-cuantos tiene?, tres tal vez cuatro?-pregunta intentando tocar la mejilla de sakura mas yo le tomo del brazo.

No te atrevas a tocarla-espeto molesto, pues noto que los ojos de sakura se ven húmedos.

Vete Sasori-pide seria.

Así que te enredaste con alguien?, nadie importante, debo decir-dice mirándome, que idiota no me ah reconocido.

Suelto una risa irónica y le suelto el brazo, me quito los lentes y su rostro se contrae, debo admitir que es divertido, otros más miran sorprendidos ami me da igual, rodeo con un brazo a sakura y hablo..

Bueno, supongo que...puedo hacer añicos tu vida con un tronar de dedos-sentencio.

Uchiha Sasuke-dice con sorna.

El mismo, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con tigo-sentencio alejándonos.

Ciento como el cuerpo de sakura da ligeros temblores, nos detenemos, ahí no hay más que dos personas, la suelto y tomo a Mikoto de sus brazos, ella se deja caer en la pequeña banca, y más lágrimas brotan, realmente nunca eh sido bueno consolando, Mikoto mira nerviosa o eso parece...

Mami-llama mirándola.

Perdonadme, por arruinar el día de este modo-dice secando sus lagrimas.

Supongo que debe ser difícil-digo mirándola.

No es por eso que lloro-dice sonriendo mientras mas lagrimas caen-lloro porque, nadie jamás había hecho eso por mí, así que gracias Sasuke-kun...

Sus palabras me congelan por unos instantes, yo jamás había reaccionado así con nadie, además, esto me confunde, algo hace clic en mi cabeza yo no puedo estar...

Enamorado-susurro incrédulo.

Sasuke?-dice preocupada sakura.

No, estoy bien, así que hoy es el festival del tana-bata?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

Hai!, es hoy, supongo que no vendremos-dice mirando al cielo-la chica a la que despediste, era...Karin Suzuki?-pregunta.

¿Si, la conoces?-pregunto.

Es ella-murmura.

¿Ella quien saku?-pregunto.

La chica con la que encontré a Sasori era ella, cabello rojo, ojos rojos, pensé que la imaginaba cuando la vi por el espejo-dice tocando su cabello.

Ya veo, siendo sincero me repugna la gente como ella-sentencio sonriendo de lado.

Cuéntame algo de ti-pide sonriendo mientras toma mi mano.

Ve..Veamos-genial ahora titubeo-bueno no tengo familia, ella es mi único motivo para seguir adelante, no tengo tiempo para cosas como el amor, solo sería algo distracto río para cuidar de Mikoto y no como dulces-sentencio.

Valla, pues bienvenido a mi vida-dice seria mientras señala a un punto.

Miro hacia esa dirección eh ahí estan Sasori y Karin, puedo notar que tienen una cámara solo espero que no la hayan usado, pronto nos desviamos a otra sección Mikoto mira todo con fascinación, vamos a la sección de comida y después de ordenar nos sentamos, hay algunas televisiones mas no tomo importancia...

Mamá!-grita Mikoto mirando a sakura-MAMÁ!-grita pues no le hace caso.

Sasuke-kun-dice mirando la tele.

Que sucede?-cuestiono.

Es...estamos ahí-dice con voz temblorosa.

Maldición-murmuro frustrado.

Papa, PAPÁ!, tego hambre!-grita Mikoto jugando con unos cubiertos de plástico.

**Bienvenida a mi mundo-comento a sakura quien solo ríe.**

* * *

_**Rachel:- Gracias por comentar jejeje creo que me agradan tus conclusiones, pero..no todas son acertadas, de hecho de este capitulo en adelante se revelaran un par de cosas que bueno explicaran desde el accidente de la familia a otras cosas, que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar en o casi la mayoria de los capitulos, arigato...**_

_**Yukipab:- espero te haya agradado la conti.**_

_**Setsuna17: gracias que bueno que te guste la historia, en fin, tambien te agradesco como a setusuna17, por comentar todos o casi todos los capitulos, en verdad gracias.**_

_**a todos los que han agregado en favoritos, gracias...**_

_***Dame- san o melis-chan *inesUchiha**_

_***Aiko-Uchiha05 *marianatika**_

_***anny uchiha 97 *r. 04**_

_***Eli-uchiha-haruno *xX Yuki Uchiha Xx**_

se que faltan muchos mas, pero en el siguiente capitulo prometo ponerlos, por cierto xX Yuki Uchiha Xx amo tus historias, al igual que las historias de varios nombres que eh puesto aqui.


End file.
